shingeki_no_bahamut_genesisfandomcom-20200213-history
Bahamut's revival
Bahamut's revival is an event orchestrated by Gilles de Rais in order to bring about the end of the world. History The sorcerer Gilles de Rais desired to see the end of the world through the return of Bahamut. To this end, he created concoctions that would enable him to transform himself and anyone into a demon. Under the guise of a man named "Lavalley", Gilles de Rais joined the Orleans Knights while, under the guise of a demon named "Martinet", Gilles de Rais offered his services to Belzebuth and became his attendant. As Martinet, Gilles convinced Belzebuth to create a hybrid from Belzebuth's own essence so Belzebuth could use this connection to control Bahamut, whom the hybrid would merge with. Agreeing with the plan, Belzebuth kidnapped and tortured the angel Nicole and combined their essence to create a half-angel/half-demon named Amira. Martinet spent the next five years preparing the child for her mission of stealing the God and Demon Keys needed to unleash Bahamut. Martinet convinced Amira through their matching pendants to steal the God Key so she may reunite with her mother Nicole, who the pendants give Amira false memories of. Once Amira stole the God Key, the Orleans Knights are enlisted by Michael in capturing Amira. Gilles as Lavalley joins his fellow knights in chasing down Amira and they manage to retrieve her from Azazel. Because Azazel had figured out at the last moment that Belzebuth was involved in Amira's actions, Gilles changed into Martinet and tricked Azazel into going back and retrieving Amira again. This way Azazel would not report his findings to his superior, Lucifer. Lavalley returned to the royal castle with Amira in tow, and successfully spoke with her in private. He told her that he was a knight who once served under Nicole and that Helheim, Amira's original destination, is not the true location of Nicole. Lavalley directs Amira and her friends towards a seemingly different place named Prudisia since the group have recently been informed of the dangers of Amira going to Helheim by the gods. While Amira travels to this "new" place with Favaro Leone and Kaisar Lidfard, Lavalley shifts back into Martinet and drugs King Charioce XIII to cause him to hallucinate his own mother and believe in her warnings that Jeanne d'Arc is out to overthrow him. Charioce XIII promptly imprisons Jeanne in a cell, which Martinet visits and tries to coerce her into losing faith in the gods. Martinet does this again when Jeanne is being burnt at the stake. This time Martinet is successful and Jeanne drinks his concoction which turns her into a demon. The demonic Jeanne travels to Abos to enact revenge on the three archangels there who are trying to contain Bahamut's seal. She is successful in slaying all three, but one of them cures her just before he dies. Martinet quickly makes his way to Helheim which Amira, Favaro and Kaisar stumble into, unaware of Lavalley's deception. Martinet and Belzebuth jointly reveal the truth behind Amira's purpose and origin and talk her into embracing the deranged Nicole. When Nicole dies, Amira ends up absorbing the Demon Key. As Belzebuth takes Amira to Bahamut's body, Martinet force-feeds Favaro his concoction so Favaro, as a demon, would help prevent his own friends from interfering. Gilles de Rais' plan comes to fruition when Bahamut absorbs Amira - who is now the Transcendence Key - into itself and is revived. Belzebuth, thinking he could control the dragon, ends up getting blasted at first, leaving him near-dead until Azazel finishes him off. Gilles switches back from Lavalley to Martinet a few more times, during which Rita realizes who he is and informs Kaisar of his massive deception and large scale manipulation. As thousands of gods and demons battle to contain Bahamut, Kaisar confronts Gilles once more. He is seemingly defeated with his wrist cut off by the demon Favaro, but Favaro reveals that he had been given the antidote by Kaisar during an earlier confrontation and is now human again. He uses the Bounty Hunter's Bracer on Kaisar's wrist to turn Gilles into a card. With Bahamut still firing projectiles everywhere, Favaro chooses to use Bahamut's Talon to send Bahamut into another dimension as it had done with the Ancient Forest Dragon. He, Kaisar and Hamsa fly towards Bahamut and Favaro pierces Bahamut with the talon. Bahamut promptly disappears in an explosion, and Gilles's plan of the world being destroyed is thawed. Aftermath Bahamut was banished to another dimension along with Amira. The man behind the entire event, Gilles de Rais, was traded in by the hero Favaro Leone for his bounty. Thousands of gods, angels and demons had lost their lives in the event. Jeanne d'Arc, for her part in the event, was stripped of her divine protection. Many humans suffered losses as a result of Bahamut's projectiles, including Nina Drango. Trivia *According to MichaelEpisode 11, Gilles de Rais's plan was successful because gods, humans and demons had ceased close communication following Bahamut's defeat 2,000 years ago. He claims this event is their punishment. *This event was fated to occur, according to the legend of a Holy Knight who would one day defeat Bahamut. This Holy Knight turned out to be Favaro. *Ten years later, Favaro Leone would regret his decision to save the world and not Amira, even though there was no chance in rescuing Amira and his decision was actually between living and dying. **Upon Bahamut's return, Favaro would encourage Nina to choose Charioce XVII even if it meant the world ending. References Navigation Category:Events